


相遇即是相戀的開始 CH.37

by MilesZheng



Category: Kim Yongsun Solar - Fandom, Moon Byulyi Moonbyul - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesZheng/pseuds/MilesZheng





	相遇即是相戀的開始 CH.37

CH.37

兩人分開時，嘴裡還拉起一條細絲  
「可以洗澡了嗎?身上真的很黏」容仙歪著頭問著抱著自己的人  
「嗯!可以」星伊抱著容仙到淋浴間，自己再進去

星伊拿著蓮蓬頭幫著容仙沖洗著身體，當然擺在眼前的豆腐當然要吃了阿，時不時的”不小心”挑逗著敏感點  
「你在幹嗎?」容仙覺得星伊根本不是再幫她洗，而是又想要了  
「在幫你洗阿!」星伊還大言不慚的說  
「拿來，我自己洗」容仙搶下蓮蓬頭，自己洗著，而星伊則是從後面抱住容仙  
「怎麼了?」容仙邊洗邊問著  
「沒有啊」星伊的壞手伸到容仙的雙峰上，輕輕的摸著  
「在幫我按摩嗎?」容仙問著  
「嗯!」星伊越摸越上癮，容仙拍掉星伊的手，把蓮蓬頭交到星伊手上  
「沒洗乾淨不准出來，知道嗎?」容仙說完就出來到外面泡在浴缸裡  
星伊就用著最快的速度洗著澡，然後馬上進去到浴缸裡，坐在容仙的後面，抱住她

「你安分一點啦!都已經吃這麼多次了，你不飽阿」容仙把星伊的手抱緊讓他的手緊緊抱住自己的腰  
「不飽，只會想要一直要」星伊開始吻著容仙的後頸  
「你都不知道我會很累嗎?」容仙轉頭說著  
「那星伊拍拍呼呼」星伊雙手掙脫容仙的手，安分的用著剛好的力道抱著容仙，然後身體往後躺，讓容仙能好好躺在自己身上

「我問你，你明明是第一次，為什麼知道怎麼做?」容仙是真的好奇  
「做久了，就知道了啊!」星伊的語氣真的好像身經百戰的人一樣  
「你這話什麼意思，是你以前有跟人做過嗎?」容仙的怒火不到一秒就點燃，起身質問著身後的人  
「沒有啊!你是第一個也是最後一個」星伊無辜的說  
「那你什麼意思，給我說清楚」容仙捏住星伊的耳朵  
「看影片學的」星伊小聲的說  
「你啊!真是個色鬼，受不了你」容仙聽到臉都紅了  
「你不是很舒服嗎?那就表示我學的很成功阿」星伊得了便宜又賣乖  
「你以後不准看了喔!再看我就不讓你碰我」容仙威脅著星伊  
「好啦!」星伊馬上答應容仙，把老婆大人哄乖才是上上策

「我要起來了!」容仙一要起身就被星伊拉下來  
「你又怎麼了?」容仙瞪著星伊  
「今天就讓我服侍你吧!」星伊先把自己擦乾穿上浴袍，再把容仙抱起來幫他擦著身體，拿一件白色T恤給容仙  
「就這樣，至少讓我穿個內褲吧!」容仙驚訝的問著在一旁穿著衣服跟褲子的星伊  
「你就覺得我都有穿?」星伊其實都有穿，要容仙穿那樣，當然是….  
「哇~星伊變了喔!」容仙根本不知道是事實還笑的很開心  
「走吧!睡覺了」星伊打橫抱起容仙往床上走  
「還很早，是要睡什麼啊?你什麼時候這麼早睡了?」容仙看著手表才九點多  
「誰說躺上床就要睡覺，有別的事可以做啊」星伊一說完臉色馬上變了  
「該不會…」容仙懷疑的看著星伊

「你答對了!」星伊拉起棉被開始了今天的第四次征戰  
星伊馬上鑽進容仙的衣服裡，含住那已經被自己舔弄到紅腫的蓓蕾  
「恩~星…」容仙的情慾又馬上被星伊給挑起  
「你乖!我馬上讓你舒服」星伊從容仙的衣服裡出來，趴在容仙的身上說  
說完後，立馬吻住那也已經被星伊給吻到紅腫的唇。  
容仙的唇好甜，怎麼吻都不膩，星伊一直吸吮著，小舌也探進容仙的嘴裡，勾引著容仙的小舌與她共舞，兩人的小舌糾纏在一起  
而星伊的手，慢慢的從腰線滑去，停在容仙那有著完美線條，比例完美的屁股上，輕輕的揉著  
「唔~舒服~好舒服，星」容仙靠在星伊的肩上說著  
星伊輕輕撫摸著有彈性又白皙的屁股，慢慢的把姿勢給喬好後，星伊先是一手輕輕翻開小門，開始逗弄著，而星伊就什麼也不做，就是看著容仙的表情

慢慢的星伊先是一隻手指刺了進去，星伊就看著容仙的反應，越看越有感覺，手指就越動越快，而容仙的表情也越來越享受  
這時，星伊突然停下所有動作，包含在容仙小穴裡的手指。容仙試著清醒，看著星伊  
「怎..麼了?」容仙好奇的問著  
「想繼續嗎?」星伊問的同時，手指整個抽出來，傳來容仙的嬌嗔聲  
「想，敗脫」容仙用著奶聲奶氣的聲音說  
「想要的話，要怎麼我不是有教你嗎?」星伊說的同時，手指又用力的刺進去  
「你…討厭..」容仙試圖想要自己動，但卻被星伊給抱住  
「想幹嗎?不能偷吃步」星伊一下子就猜中這可人兒的想法  
「星~人家我想要，想要你用手指讓我開心，想要你的手指瘋狂在我的小穴抽動，敗脫嘛~老公~~」容仙使盡全力撒嬌，還外帶最讓星伊撐不住的嘟嘴攻勢  
「真是誠意十足阿~那要繼續囉~老婆大人」星伊親下容仙後，手慢慢的抽動起來，時而深深的插入，然後完全退出，再滿滿的塞滿小穴

「阿~舒服，星…快點」容仙也不管什麼矜持了，叫的很忘情  
星伊把手指退出後，馬上吻住已經氾濫的小穴，瘋狂的吸吮著，小舌逗弄著已經腫大的小豆，一下舔弄一下吸吮  
「阿~星伊!!!」容仙整個人不停的抽蓄著，這表示已經到了高潮  
但星伊又馬上伸了手指，往小穴探了進去，起身和容仙深情的相吻著，嘴著傳遞著容仙的蜜液  
「星..不行，星」從高潮都還沒緩下來，星伊的手指又不知足的在小穴裡抽動著  
「我不管，我要定了!」星伊低下身，開始舔弄著小穴，而手指也多加了一根  
星伊一手撫著容仙的大腿，另一手瘋狂的在小穴裡抽插著  
「星…快要..不行…星~」就在容仙喊出的最後一個字，容仙整個人都癱軟無力了，星伊趕緊起身抱住容仙安撫著她，讓她緩緩氣。

過了一會，星伊親吻著容仙的肩膀，把她抱在懷裡緊緊的  
「吃飽了嗎?」容仙問著那慾望不滿的人  
「現在是飽了，但等等不知道」星伊笑了笑親著容仙的手指  
「鋼琴學的好嗎?」星伊邊吻著容仙的手指邊問著  
「嗯!還可以，每一次的檢定都很順利的通過」容仙靠在星伊的懷裡，看著他親吻自己的手指  
「我的容仙一定可以的，因為他是最棒的」星伊對著容仙笑得燦爛  
「有著文星伊的金容仙永遠都是最棒的」容仙抱緊星伊  
「趕快休息吧!不是很累了?」星伊拉緊了棉被要容仙趕快睡  
「你也是，趕快睡吧!!」容仙撫著星伊的臉

兩人就慢慢的進入夢鄉了~~


End file.
